cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tinderland
Tinderlandhttp://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=11552 is a very large, older nation located on the Pacific coast of North America. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Tinderland work diligently to produce Cattle and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Tinderland has no definite position and is therefore considered opposed to them. The military of Tinderland has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Tinderland allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Tinderland believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Tinderland will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Physical Form Tinderland proper occupies the southern tip of Vancouver Island. The area around the capital (Edrona), is hilly, though farming is possible with adequate technological assistance. To the north of Edrona, the Saanich peninsula represents an area ideally suited to farming, with relatively flat expanses of land allowing for the seeding of large acreages. To the west of Edrona, the terrain becomes mountainous and far more difficult to penetrate. This area is primarily utilised for logging operations. Political Divisions The Commonwealth of Tinderland has three distinct administrative levels: the Commonwealth of Tinderland; the Commonwealth Exclusion Zone; and the Commonwealth Exclusive Economic and Security Zone. The Commonwealth The first level is the Commonwealth itself which comprises the lower tip of Vancouver Island and islands immediately adjacent and covers an area of approximately 1190 km2. It is where the vast majority of citizens live and where most military personnel are stationed. The Commonwealth Exclusion Zone The second administrative level is the Exclusion Zone, which immediately surrounds the Commonwealth and has a total area of approximately 775 km2. It is outside the formal borders of the Commonwealth, but is considered an integral part of the country and thus domestic laws are considered to apply within it. The Exclusion Zone was set up to facilitate future development and expansion and thus will eventually be incorporated in the Commonwealth proper. While not technically part of the Commonwealth, any aggressive action made against targets within the Exclusion Zone are considered as acts of war against Tinderland proper. It is labeled the Exclusion Zone because all foreigners are barred from entry without special permit. Only designated travel routes through the zone are exempt from this rule. The Commonwealth Exclusive Economic and Security Zone The Exclusive Economic and Security Zone is Tinderland's recognised sphere of influence. It encompasses an area of approximately 1,110,430 km2. The CEESZ is not considered an integral part of Tinderland, though the country does reserve the right to declare any and all lands within the zone part of the Exclusion Zone. Most military training exercises occur within this zone, along with a number of mining and resource extraction operations. While an act of aggression within this zone may not be considered an act of war against Tinderland proper, the government reserves the right to consider it as such. Demographics Tinderland was founded by Dutch settlers, and for much of its existence identified itself as a Dutch nation. The most recent census (conducted in early December 2006) found that citizens of non-Dutch ancestry had become the majority in the country. At that time, the government chose to proclaim Tinderland a country of mixed nationalities and declared that Latin would become the official language of the country. Religion The citizens of Tinderland enjoy great religious freedom, having the right to worship in any way they see fit, or not at all. While the government does recognise an official state religion, it is endorsed only in the interests of maintaining a positive and productive populace and plays no role in government decision making. There is a prominent unofficial religion that most government officials and high powered executives belong to called Ammondalism. Ammondalism Little is known about Ammondalism, an unorganised religion lacking even the semblance of hierarchy or structure. It also lacks a difinitive holy text, but does posses a vast quantity of worshiper revelead proclomations, that have yet to be revealed to any but the initiates of the religion. Worship centres around the ASCII representation of their lord and saviour, Ammondale the Psychotic Chicken. Government Structure The government of Tinderland is divided into three bodies: the Executive branch, the Legislative branch and the Judicial branch. Executive Branch The Executive branch consists of the Head of State and the Head of Government, along with their respective supporting offices. Head of State The Head of State holds little real power, an irony given the formal title for the position is Summus Dominus (Supreme Overlord). The Head of State serves primarily as a figure-head, attending formal functions on behalf of the government and people of Tinderland, serving as the international face of the country and holds the ceremonial role as Commander-in-Chief (Imperator) of the armed forces. The one real power that the Head of State possesses is the ability to dissolve the Legislative Assembly (LA) at the request of the Head of Government. He also sits on the Privy Court. Head of Government The Head of Government holds near dictatorial power over both the Executive and Legislative branches and is the commander of the armed forces. He is elected by the populace and serves until he resigns, or dies. He can implement laws and policy without requiring the endorsement of the Legislative Assembly and can have the LA dissolved without any stated reason. The Head of Government also controls the armed forces of the country, having the rank of Commander General (Dux Universus). He also sits on the Privy Court. He can be dismissed by the Head of State, but only with the support of 100% of the Legislative Assembly. The formal title for the Head of Government is Legatus Dominus (Deputy Overlord). Legislative Branch The Legislative Assembly (Conventus Legi Scriptor) of Tinderland is a constantly changing farce that is often ridiculed on late night talk shows and in bad sketch comedies. Since its founding, the country has had more than half a dozen LA's pass through the halls of power. A by no means exhaustive list of governments include: Communism, Totalitarian State, Democracy, Monarchy, Revolutionary Government, Dictatorship and others. Most disturbing in this sequence of governments is the fact that the citizens seem to prefer authoritarian forms of government, having gone through no less than two dictatorships. Due to the above noted proclivities of the people of Tinderland to abandon their support for legislative sessions in short order, the Legislative Assembly has little real power. It can draft, debate and pass laws, but at all times, it is subject to the whim of the Head of Government. Where the LA can wield true power, is in the dismissal of the Head of Government. Such an endeavour must be brought before the LA by the Head of State and requires a unanimous vote, with all members of the LA participating. Judicial Branch The Judiciary that serves the country is organised into three levels: the Low Courts (Iudices Fundus), the Appeal Courts (Iudices Appello) and the Privy Court (Iudicium Secretus). Low & Appeal Courts All cases, whether civil or criminal, are heard first by a Low Court. A jury may or may not be assembled, depending upon the wishes of the defending party. Regardless of the verdict, either the defending party, or the prosecuting party can appeal the decision. If a Low Court verdict is appealed, it is presented to one of the regional Appeal Courts. These have no juries, and consist of five judges who review the evidence that was presented to the Low Court. If there is new evidence, or concerns over the procedures followed during the first trial, the Appeal Court can order the case returned to a Low Court to be retried. It is also possible, though rare, for an Appeal Court to issue a new verdict. This has only ever occurred in cases where a gross miscarriage of justice as been definitively identified. An Appeal Court can also refuse to hear a case. Privy Court The Privy Court of Tinderland is the final court of appeal in the country. It is a three member body, consisting of the Summus Dominus, the Legatus Dominus, and the senior member of the Conventus Legi Scriptor. It hears appeals on verdicts from the Appeal Courts or from Low Court cases that were ordered retried by the Appeal Courts. The Privy Court can also issue directed verdicts of not-guilty to lower courts. It can refuse to hear any case, which renders a lower courts decision as final. The decisions of the Privy Court are final and immutable. Military Forces The military forces of Tinderland are divided into three branches: the armed forces (Armatus Copiae or AC), the air force (Aura Turma or AT) and the missile command (Telum Potestas or TP). Armed Forces The AC has its roots in the local militias of the colonial era. When the Commonwealth of Tinderland was formally established though, the militias were reconstituted as the Armatus Copiae ex Civitas Fomesfines (ACCF). It was comprised entirely of drafted soldiers, was grossly under-equipped and very unpopular. Presently, the ACCF is an all volunteer force consisting of an infantry division (ACCF-P) and an armoured tank division (ACCF-A). ACCF-P The organisational structure of the ACCF-P is as follows: *Legio = 1,000 soldiers *Cohortes = 500 soldiers *Centuriae = 100 soldiers *Decuria = 10 soldiers At present, Tinderland has a total of: 5 Legionis, 10 Cohortes, 50 Centuriae, and 495 Decuria. The country has a total of 4950 soldiers. ACCF-A The tank forces of Tinderland follow a similar organisational structure as the infantry, with reduced numbers. *Legio-Armorum = 100 tanks *Cohortes-Armorum = 50 tanks *Centuriae-Armorum = 25 tanks *Decuria-Armorum = 5 tanks At present, Tinderland has a total of: 1 Legio-Armorum, 2 Cohortes-Armorum, 4 Centuriae-Armorum, and 22 Decuria-Armorum. The country has a total of 110 tanks. Air Force Tinderland's air force, commonly known as the ATCF, comprises 25 F-22 Raptors divided into five wings (cornu) of 5, and 10 Tupolev Tu-160 divided into two wings of 5. Unlike the ACCF-P and the ACCF-A, the fighter and bomber groups are closely integrated, and are not separately designated save for certain practical aspects dealing with deployment and servicing. Missile Command The TPCF began as a branch of the ACCF and was designated as ACCF-T up until quite recently. Following Tinderland's acquisition of nuclear weapons, it was decided to split off missile operations from the armed forces and form a new military branch. In terms of size, the TPCF is the smallest branch of Tinderland's military and is divided into two commands: the Cruise Missile Command (TPCF-N), and the Nuclear Command (TPCF-S). This split in command is due to the fact that any nuclear missile launch must be authorised by the Legatus Dominus, while cruise missiles may be launched by the Commander - Missile Forces. Tinderland has a total of 10 cruise missiles and 3 nuclear weapons. Policies Tinderland divides policy into four categories: Foreign, Domestic, Defence, and Trade. At any given time, these four policy foci are being pursued, though the relative importance of each will differ (sometimes quite dramatically) at any given time. A fifth meta-policy category, in the form of technological advancement, also exists, but often spans both the Domestic and Defence categories. Foreign Policy Tinderland's foreign policy is one of "Live-and-let-live". The country prefers to pursue its own ends without extensive concern for events occurring external to its borders. The government of Tinderland is so disengaged from international events, that it has never felt the need to issue a statement regarding any event that has occurred on the international stage. The entirety of the country's foreign policy statement can fit on one medium-sized napkin. None of this is to say that the government of Tinderland doesn't pay attention to, or participate in, international events. ODN Tinderland is a member of the Orange Defence Network, and while it is not an extremely vocal member of the alliance, it is ever-present. The government ensures that it makes the country's interests known when necessary, while at the same time, placing its services at the disposal of the ODN, should they be needed. War War is the second area where Tinderland has been present on the international stage, albeit a small presence. The government does not take war lightly, but will not faint from it either. Tinderland has no standing policy on when to go to war and when not to. All that can definitively be said of Tinderland's war policy is that it will not engage in wars for profit, tech raiding, or the personal amusement of the Legatus Dominus. Aid The country has a small presence on the foreign aid front. While repeated efforts have been made to set aside funds for the assistance of young countries, or countries emerging from conflict, this effort is continuously stymied by the government's inability not to finance domestic and military development programmes. Domestic Policy The doemstic policy of Tinderland is dedicated to two broad, primary goals: constant, manageable population growth; and constant improvement in the standard of living. All policy decisions are made with these two goals in mind. Growth Initiative The government routinely invests large quantities of cash in infrastructure development in order to spur population growth. Land is occasionally acquired to ensure that overpopulation is avoided. These purchases are not frequent as when the government invests in land, it generally acquires far more than it actually requires in the short-term. Tinderland has also made significant investments in health care facilities, building 2 clinics and a hospital to lower the country's mortality rate and boost its population further. For a brief time in its history, Tinderland also possessed 5 factories and trades that provided it with construction technologies, which allowed it to grow rapidly. Construction technology changed though, and the existing trades proved insufficient to maintain the army of cranes and other equipment that populated the country. The factories where also dismantled when the government began focusing on acquiring technology. Standard of Living A constant effort is underway to improve the standard of living of the people of Tinderland. While part of this effort is dependent upon trade, a much greater portion of the plan is built upon education and technology. The advanced medical care that is now available to all citizens of the country served as the inspiration to improve the economic lifestyle and educational level of all citizens. To improve the education levels (and by extension the financial prospects of individual citizens) the government built 3 schools and 2 universities, which have seen extensive use. The university also serves as a research centre, helping to defray some of the costs involved in technological development. It is as part of a push to improve the standard of living that most technology above the 100 point mark has been acquired. Defence Policy Tinderland's defence policy is in two parts. The first part is based around a strong, capable military force that can defend the country in the event of an unprovoked/rogue attack. The government has invested frequently in technological research in an effort to improve its ability to stand against potential attacks. With the development of aircraft, a massive amount of cash was dumped into research and development, so that the 100 tech point could be reached, and thus the most advanced aircraft acquired. The military of Tinderland is a diverse entity, consisting of infantry, tank and air forces. A barracks, providing additional training is also set up, with plans for others on the drawing table. There is also a cruise missile division that has been neglected in the recent past and a small nuclear missile division. Nuclear Weapons Policy Tinderland follows a strict No-Nuclear-First-Strike policy, though it does reserve the right to retaliate in kind against a nuclear aggressor. The full text of Tinderland's policy can be seen bellow. Commonwealth of Tinderland Proclamation: #1408 - Nuclear First Strike By Order of the Legatus Dominus And with the Support of the Conventus Legi Scriptor And Endorsed by the Summus Dominus It is hereby proclaimed, by order of the Legatus Dominus and with the support of the Conventus Legi Scriptor and endorsed by the Summus Dominus of the Commonwealth of Tinderland, that the nuclear weapons in the possession of the Commonwealth shall not, under any circumstances, be utilised in a first-strike capacity. The Commonwealth of Tinderland reserves to itself the right to respond in kind against the initiator(s) of any and all nuclear attacks that fall upon Commonwealth soil, be it warranted or un-warranted, and rend unto them the same, or greater, destruction as has been visited upon the Commonwealth. Trade Policy The government of Tinderland views trade policy as separate from foreign policy, seeing the former as a matter of practicality and the latter as a matter of idealism. The country is willing to trade with any kind of government, regardless of most circumstances. Trade initiatives tend to focus on acquiring resources that promote population growth and/or reduce the cost of infrastructure. Occasionally, trades that reduce the cost of military maintenance and acquisition are also pursued. To facilitate these trade initiatives, a harbour was constructed, allowing the country access to more resources than was previously possible. Improvements Tinderland has built the following improvements: *1 Barracks *1 Police Headquarters *3 Clinics *1 Hospital *3 Factories *3 Schools *2 Universities *1 Stadium *1 Habour *5 Banks *1 Foreign Ministry Flags & Symbols Flags Tinderland has two styles of flag, a standard (default) flag, used during peacetime and a war flag used during times of declared conflict. Technical Description In size and shape, both the standard flag and the war flag are identical. They are of the dimensions 1x2, with horizontal bars of 1/7 x 2 on the top and bottom, and a central horizontal bar of 3/5 x 2, bracketed by two white bars of approximately 5/14 x 2. At the centre of the flag is a stylised white flame consisting of six parts, surrounded by 7 white stars. Standard Flag The standard flag is flown at all times, save for times of declared conflict. During the course of natural disasters or the death of either the Summus Dominus or Legatus Dominus, it is lowered to half-mast. In the aftermath of other significant events it may be lowered to half-mast at the order of the Legatus Dominus, or the Legislative Assembly. The flag is coloured as such: the top and bottom bars are green, the top bar representing the land from which the founders of Tinderland emigrated and the bottom bar representing the new country they founded. The central bar is blue, representing the ocean that the emigrants crossed. The flame and stars are white, with the flame representing the spirit of the people of Tinderland and the stars representing the seven founding villages of the country. War Flag The war flag is only ever raised during times of declared conflict and thus has only ever been used once, during The Great War. It is never, under any circumstances, flown at half-mast. The flag is coloured as such: the top and bottom bars are red, representing the blood of fallen and fighting soldiers. The central bar is black, representing the enduring resolve of the country. The flame and stars at the centre are white and hold the same meaning as on the standard flag. Banners There are two types of banners that are commonly used by the Tinderland government and military: the ceremonial banner, and the field banner. Ceremonial Banner The ceremonial (traditional) banner was originally the standard field banner used by Tinderland infantry units in ceremonial and battle functions. It was affixed to a cross-bar that was held by the standard-bearer of the unit, who would march at the front of the unit formation. Only the peacetime banner has ever been used in this fashion, as significant changes in military technology and tactics have relegated the infantry to a supporting role. In formal parades, either banner is still used, depending on whether a state of war exists. The banner has also been adopted for use within government buildings. Most notably, a banner suitable to the current peacetime (or wartime) state, is displayed on either side of the Dominus Solium (Overlord's Throne) in the Legislative Assembly. These banners follow the same colour protocols as the flags of Tinderland, though their dimensions differ significantly. Field Banner The current field banners are used only by the military of Tinderland. They are commonly affixed to the antenna of tanks and other mobile units and in peacetime, are quite prominent. During wartime, the war banner is affixed to the interior of the vehicle (due to camouflage concerns), though many units will also affix the peacetime banner as well. The field banner was first developed to accommodate the Tinderland Tank Corps, for which the traditional was deemed unsuitable. Quickly, it replaced the traditional banner and within a short time, no traditional banner was used outside of a ceremonial, or government, function. The field banners follow the same colour protocols as the flags, though the flame and stars are excluded due to space considerations. The field banner never exceeds 50 cm by 50 cm. History Tinderland was originally colonised by Dutch settlers in 1816 seeking a refuge from the harsh winters of continental North America. While the land they found was lush and verdant, the first 3 years were particularly difficult due to adverse weather conditions, resulting in the death of nearly one third of the populations. These traumatic times, coupled with the departure of nearly half the survivors in 1819 led colonial leaders to deem it necessary for all settlers to band together, forming a unified country that could protect the settlers and provide basic necessities in times of privation. Thus on January 1, 1820, the Commonwealth was proclaimed and the population settled into a near 200 year long bucolic routine, shunning technology and strangers alike. By early 2006, the youth of the country had tired of the stagnant lifestyle that existed and handed power to one of their own: Alexander. On April 24, 2006, he rechristened the country as the Commonwealth of Tinderland and dedicated its efforts to rapid development and growth, and led the country into the Orange Defence Network in an effort to secure the country from foreign aggression. From late April to mid July 2006, Tinderland payed little mind to military matters, but this changed with the outbreak of the Great War. The war was not particularly harsh on Tinderland, with the country emerging from the conflict far more powerful than when it entered. During the course of the war, Tinderland faced three opponents: Spideria, Sith Empire II and Gateborg. In its battles against Spideria and Sith Empire II, Tinderland proved victorious, but it only managed a stalemate against Gateborg. Following the war, Tinderland resumed its focus on infrastructure and development, but also added a new objective: breaking the 100 technology mark. It pursued these goals with little concern for international matters until the NpO/GATO debacle. The dispute between the two alliances encouraged Tinderland to renew its focus on defence and security. And while the debacle passed quietly into the night, Tinderland's new paranoia was not to be assuaged until, in early January, 2007, the country acquired 3 nuclear weapons. Short days after Tinderland's nuclear ambitions were realised, the Second Great War broke out. While Tinderland was uninvolved in the initial conflict, there was great concern at all levels of government that the situation could change quickly. Thus Tinderland placed all military units on DEFCON 1 in anticipation of possible ODN involvement in the conflict. Even after it became apparent that such an event was unlikely, the country remained at high alert as a precautionary measure, not returning to DEFCON 5 until the war was effectively over at which time the country resumed its development and technology growth efforts. External links * Tinderland's World Factbook Entry Category:NationsCategory:Nations of North AmericaCategory:Member of Orange Defense NetworkCategory:Orange teamCategory:Latin-speaking nationsCategory:Tinderland